


The powerful  spark

by RachellWilliamson1996



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Magical Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachellWilliamson1996/pseuds/RachellWilliamson1996
Summary: Stiles pushed out pack his dad and the pack hates him and is a powerful spark who can duplicate his house and his car and beacon hills
Kudos: 1





	The powerful  spark

Stiles pushed out pack his dad and the pack hates him and is a powerful spark who can duplicate his house and his car and beacon hills


End file.
